


Cold Showers

by bakublossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miya Atsumu in Love, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakublossom/pseuds/bakublossom
Summary: All hell breaks loose when your boyfriend takes it upon himself to use all the hot water in the middle of winter.Just some wholesome domestic chaos that no one asked for.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Cold Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Post time- skip, aged up characters, MSBY time period, suggestive content (17+)

“Atsumu!” Your shriek echoes loudly off your bathroom walls as the water you have been previously standing under rapidly changes from a relaxing warmth to rival that of arctic temperatures.

It takes your boyfriend only seconds to leave his place on the couch where he had been watching reruns of his latest match to practically kick down the bathroom door.

“Sweetheart? What happened?!” The concern in his voice on another day would have melted you into a useless puddle, but right now you are freezing your ass off because of him - so you only defrosted ever so slightly. Once his brown eyes meet your own through the steam that’s quickly slipping out through the open doorway, you want to growl as his eyes distractedly lower from your face as his brain catches up with what he just walked in on.

With a scoff of frustration, you grab your towel off the rack placed next to the shower and quickly cover yourself in an attempt to keep your boyfriends attention.  
“Atsumu.”

“Yes?” his eyes are still glued to your towel and you rest a hand on your hip as the other clutched tightly to the top of your towel. It’s not like you’re embarrassed to be seen as naked as the day you were born by your boyfriend, as you’ve been dating for years and it wasn’t the first time this had happened. You just wanted all of his attention so you could see the fear of God in his eyes as you kill him.

“You used all the water,” You growl out, and maybe it’s the anger in your tone that forces his warm gaze back to your face. “ _Again_.” you finish for good measure. Because this was the third time this had happened this week, and it was _Thursday_.   
Running a hand through his blonde locks, you refuse to let your eyes stray to the way his biceps bulge at the movement. It was a tactical move on his behalf, one you both recognize as a way to lessen the blow of your frustration, but it wasn’t going to work this time.

“Sweetheart, I thought something bad had happened.” Atsumu sighs, resting his weight against the now open doorway realizing that his attempt to sway you from anger is in vain.

“Oh trust me something bad did happen. I was halfway through washing my hair when all the hot water suddenly disappeared. Care to share why that would be Atsumu?” You interrogate and the asshole has the audacity to flash his panty-dropper smirk at you, which proceeds in just pissing you off more.

“I had a grueling practice today so I treated myself to a spa treatment.”

“I swear to god if you used one of my fancy face masks…” You groan, trodding your sopping wet feet towards the sink, where you open the cabinets. Reaching in you rip out the box of the fancy face masks that your friend had bought you for your birthday and begin to count them. To be honest, you wouldn’t really care if he used one. In fact, on any bad days that you have, your boyfriend takes it upon himself to give you both DIY self-care of facemasks and wine on the couch. This time though, you know you’re being petty, but you can’t help it. Your hair is still full of conditioner, there’s no hot water left, it’s winter and you’re freezing cold. Letting out a sigh you close the cabinet closed and turn on the faucet for the sink, deciding to try and rinse out the rest of the conditioner in the sink rather than getting back in the hellish shower.

“You know there’s a way to get around this hot water situation right?” Atsumu finally speaks up as he watches you begin to rid the conditioner from your hair. Your eyes close as you shove your head under the faucet and use both hands to try and quickly get the conditioner out as fast as possible.

“And what’s what Atsumu.” You reply, exhausted with the conversation and the whole day. You just want this out of your hair so you can make yourself into a blanket burrito on the couch and watch your favorite show in peace.

“It’s simple, we just shower together. Can you please stop calling me Atsumu? It’s wiggin’ me out sweetheart” You pause your actions and raise your head to look through the mirror at his pouting face. He’s dead serious, you know it, but there’s a teasing glint in his eyes that light up something in your chest. Come on sweetheart, bite back. Normally you would, but instead, you just glare at his stupidly attractive face before bending back down to finishing rinsing your hair. You both stay in silence as you finish up before purposely grabbing his towel off the drying rack on the wall and using it to quickly somewhat dry your hair, all along making a conscious decision to have your back facing your boyfriend. It’s only when you put the towel back and turn to face him do you notice his child-like pout.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart…” no he’s not. He lowers his eyebrows and looks at you through his long lashes, practically batting his eyes at you and you sweat to god there are stars shooting from his eyes.

“No, you’re not. Seriously Tsumu, if you want to take a shower that’s longer than twenty minutes then shower at the gym.” As you watch the smile rapidly begin to pull across your boyfriend’s lips, you doubt he actually heard it. Fine then, drastic times call for even more dramatic measures. Quickly, you turn back to the shower and grab the shower hose from the wall before spinning back on Atsumu.

“No more long showers.” His eyes drag back down your frame, his head nodding absentmindedly whilst fire blazes to life in his eyes. You know exactly what he’s thinking and there’s no way in hell that’s going to happen right now. So this time, not bothering to speak to try and gain his attention once more, you don’t hesitate to reach out and turn the nozzle on, unleashing a blast of frigid water right into Atsumu’s face.  
The ear ringing shriek that leaves his mouth has you bursting into laughter and making you wish you’d been recording the event. Turning off the nozzle between your bubbles of laughter, you eye Atsumu as he wipes the water from his face with a deadly calm. But once his eyes open and he sees your laughing form, all the tension in his shoulders fades until he’s smirking too.

“You think that’s funny gorgeous?” He asks, taking a step towards you.

“Hilarious. How’s the temperature TsumTsum?” You laugh teasingly as he takes another predatory step towards you.

“Fucking cold and you know it.” He sees your hand slowly reaching towards the nozzle and freezes in his place. “You wouldn’t.” Atsumu’s eyes narrow as you bite your lip to hold in another laugh as you see the torn expression of wanting to get you back but also wanting to get the hell out of there.

“Oh I so would,” You reply with a laugh as you turn on the water once more, completely soaking your boyfriend as he darts forward to drag the showerhead out of your hands. “Tsumu no!” You cry out as he joins you in the shower trying to pry the metal from your hands whilst also being blasted in the face.  
“Let go you demon!” he tries to say seriously but bursts into laughter at the end when your constant tug of war on the showerhead earns you a blast of water to the face. It’s not until Atsumu reaches behind you to turn off the water do you feel your legs slipping from underneath you. The second you feel yourself falling, there are steady arms behind your back and honey brown eyes right above your own.

“Oh god,” You exhale, the breath rushing out of your lungs as adrenaline pumps through your body at the feeling of slipping. You don’t even feel the cold water blasting across your legs from where you both dropped the showerhead, instead you find yourself smiling up at Atsumu.

“Actually my name’s Atsumu, but sure I can answer to God too. Anything for you gorgeous” The moment breaks as your boyfriend smirks at you with complete seriousness.

“That was so lame. Now let me go you big oaf.” You say trying to keep the laugh threatening to bubble out of your lips, trapped inside your throat.

“Lame? Lame? Wanna repeat that sweetheart?” Atsumu laughs as he releases you, only to catch you again a few inches from the floor.

“Tsumu!” You howl, clutching your boyfriend’s sopping shirt in your fists so even if he chooses to, he can’t drop you. He tries it again, but you cling to him like a spider monkey. His amusement floods the room and you glare up at your boyfriend.

“It’s not funny.” Your attempt to argue is pathetic considering you’re trying not to laugh, and he can tell. It’s only at that moment, standing in the shower soaking wet in your towel and hanging of your equally as soaked boyfriend, do you finally feel the biting chill in the air.  
“We’re going to catch colds standing here.” Atsumu’s teasing expression morphs into something so beautifully soft that your heart flutters against your ribs.

“You mean to say that if we stand here for longer, it’ll result in you being my nurse for a while. Can’t say I don’t like the thought sweetheart.” Although his words are taunting, his eyes are serious as they train on your own. Slowly as if to make it even more tortuous, his breath fans across your lips and suddenly you can’t remember what you had even been mad about earlier. As his mouth finally brushes against yours, the air leaves your lungs at the nagging tingle that jumps to life on your spine. It’s only a gentle kiss, one that lingers for but a moment before falling away, but that doesn’t mean it makes your heart race any less.  
“Wanna watch a movie? I made dinner,” He asks as he pulls away, but not quite letting you go.

Raising your eyebrows, you call out your boyfriends shit right there. “You made dinner?” It’s no secret Atsumu can’t cook, considering he almost lived off craft mac and cheese for three days when you had to take a trip out of town. With an over-exaggerated groan, Atsumu slips from the shower stall, stripping out of his wet shirt before reaching into a cupboard and grabbing two dry towels.

“Okay I didn’t personally make it, but someone with my face did.” meaning Osamu.

“Oh good real food.” You grin, snatching the free towel out of Atsumu’s hands before quickly exchanging your wet one for the new one. “Can you heat it up whilst I change?” You feel Atsumu’s gaze follow you as you walk out of the bathroom and towards your shared bedroom.

“Need help with that?”

“Not since you used the hot water I don’t. Use all the hot water again and your new residence will be the couch. At Osamu’s apartment.” You call back over your shoulder as you raid your dresser for some warm clothes. As you change, you’re trying not to laugh as Atsumu’s muffled voice sounds up the hallway.

_“Shorter showers? I can sooo do that.”_


End file.
